


Enjoy The Silence

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: A short story and a little game. Picture it around Black Celebration era :)





	

None of them wanted to lose the bet. Not because fifty pounds were much of a big deal, but mostly because the game in itself was stimulating enough for them both to be willing to stick to the rules until the very end.  
  
The only sound they could hear then was the insistent clattering of the rain, crashing against the roof over and over. Once in a while, a soft whistle of the wind would sneak through the window gap, making them shiver and shift closer to each other, seeking for more warmth.  
  
Not even a small mumble should be made. Any intelligible sound that came out of their lips would mean losing the bet.  
  
Dave climbed on top of Alan, pulling the sheets above their heads like some sort of improvised tent. The soft tingle of Alan's fingers trailing up his thighs caused Dave to sigh with a deep hum, right before his friend warned him by pressing his index against his lips. Dave nodded frantically, so Alan continued his way up to Dave's hips. His skin was incredibly soft; not a single bump would dull his way. With a quick movement, Dave took hold of his cock and stroked it a couple of times, before Alan pushed his hand away and smiled at him. This time, Dave pouted. He was quite sure he wasn't breaking any rule, still he didn't repeat the move, just in case. Once again, Alan continued his caresses, now guiding his hands to rest on Dave's hipbones, softly scratching his peachy skin: Dave's cock throbbed in response. Leaning over his friend, he started to place soft kisses on his chest. Alan's breathing was speeding up already. This time it was Dave the one who pressed his index against his lips, grinning playfully.  
  
The rain outside seemed to have turned into a raging storm. After twirling his tongue a bit around Alan's nipples, Dave shifted forward enough to reach his neck. The scent of his perfume mixed with his cold sweat was intoxicating. Sticking his tongue out, Dave licked all the way up from the jawline straight to the sensitive spot behind Alan's ear. Alan wriggled uncontrollably and squeezed his eyelids, forcing himself to not to make a single sound again. His pride wouldn't let him, at least not being completely conscious as he was still at that point. It was always a pleasure for Dave to watch his friend's reactions to his pampering, and soon he noticed Alan's cock swelling, even being it half trapped under his bare arse. Trying to not to envision it to avoid any distraction, Dave continued with his kisses, this time going a bit further and scraping his sharp teeth against Alan's pale neck. The pleasuring sensation was too much for Alan to handle. Letting out a deep moan, he wriggled more violently than before, after which Dave decided to pin him down, immovilizing him completely, by holding his wrists together above his head. His blue glinting eyes snapped wide. Of course, as soon as he saw himself trapped he realized he got too carried away: he had to react quickly or he would lose. With a sudden movement, Alan rolled over his friend, forcing him to lie down and spread his legs wide. Something like a nervous laugh and a whimper shook Dave's bowels. He could feel Alan's light pubic hair tickling his belly, and the dizzing sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other. Dave thrashed his head against the pillow, his throat almost hurting by the effort he was making for not to make any sound. Luckily for him, Alan's lips soon came to the rescue. Dragging him down even more, if that was even possible, Dave wrapped his arms around Alan's neck, in the middle of a slow but at the same time desperate kiss. Not a single spot of their mouths was left unexplored by the other's tongue. None of them saw the bolt that lightened the night sky, anticipating the thunder that boomed in the silence of the room. Taking advantage of Alan's distraction, Dave managed to climb on top of him again, this time shifting backwards enough to trap his cock between his lips and lick it insistently over and over, collecting and tasting every drop of precum that was already oozing out of its tip. Alan's belly shook repeatedly, anticipating his climax, but Dave didn't want to get him off, not that soon. He still wanted to win. After pushing Alan's cock deep down his throat a couple of times, he decided to let it out to play a bit with it. After all, he knew that that usually drove Alan crazy. Guiding it with his stroking grip, he rubbed the tip all over his lips and cheeks, licking and slobbering it in the most vicious and visually enticing way he could, knowing that Alan wouldn't not resist for much longer.  
  
_"Fuck, that feels good"_  
  
Alan opened his eyes wide as soon as he realized what he had done. Dave was already staring at him, smiling victoriusly.  
  
_"You've lost"_  
  
_"Damn it, I forgot..."_  
  
Alan rubbed his eyes and pointed at the chair where his jacket was resting.  
  
_"Okay, I owe you a fifty"_  
  
_"You can keep your filthy money. I have a better idea"_  
  
_"What...?"_                            
  
Dave rolled to the edge of the bed and reached for his trousers on the floor, quickly snapping his belt off it. Before Alan could even realize, his wrists were already tied to the bars of the headboard.  
  
_**"No"**_  
  
Dave smiled down at him, tightening the leather strip even more.  
  
**_"Yes"_**  
  
After checking its resistance, Dave looked down at his prey and bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair. His cock swung dangerously close to Alan's face.  
  
_"And..._ "  
  
Holding it from the base, he slapped Alan's mouth just once, leaving a wet spot on his chin. Alan moaned with a noticeable sharp tone in response and fought uselessly against the tie.  
  
_"...Stop talking"._  
  
Spreading Alan's legs open, Dave placed himself in between, holding his hips high enough to leave his entrance exposed.  
  
_"The game isn't over yet"_  
  
Alan bit his lip, wiggling uncontrollably. The position that Dave forced him into caused his blood to rush up to his head, which mixed with the painful arousal he'd been exposed to knocked his senses like a bad hangover. Even being as slender as he was, Dave could easily pull out enough strenght manipulate him and bend him over, of course, if he was in the mood to do so.  
The sudden feeling of the cold sticky liquid sliding down his entrance made him freeze for a second. Dave closed the cap of the lube and smiled, applying a bit of it on his cock as well with firm strokes. Alan's hips twitched in excitement.  
  
_"Now you're going to get fucked, Al"_  
  
The tightening sensation of Dave's tip slowly stretching his entrance made Alan cry out, even though the lube helped him to slide in much more easily. After a couple of seconds, Dave was completely inside of his friend's meek body.  
  
_"Lift up your hips a bit more for me, darling. Thank you"_  
  
Completely out of his senses, Alan obeyed, abandoning himself to Dave's strong grip. He didn't mind the ache on his bent spine, or the fact that his sight started to get blurry. Taking a deep breath, Dave pulled out and rammed back in, making his friend moan and curse under his breath. Opening his green eyes wide with disbelief he stopped his thrusts for  a moment.  
  
_"What...? Did you just...?"_  
  
_"Fucker"_  
  
_"Alan, shut up"_  
  
_"Make me"_  
  
Dave laughed nervously before his childish smile turned into a threathening grin. Stretching his arm, he wrapped his long fingers around Alan's throat and squeezed it slightly. Alan gasped in surprise, but no sound came out of his lips. Dave rammed his cock inside of him again, this time harder than before.    
  
_"Done"_  
  
Dave observed with surprise how Alan rolled his eyes in pleasure as the grip on his throat tightened.  
  
_"Do you want me to stop?"_ \- he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Alan shook his head and bucked his arse against him, encouraging to continue.  
  
And so he did. Dave couldn't figure for how long he continued fucking Alan before his orgasm started to build up from his groin. The sensation of the skin of their warm bellies rhythmycally rubbing against each other was at least heavenly. Not even for a second he let go the grip on Alan's throat, checking once in a while that the pressure wasn't too much for his friend to handle, simultaneously enjoying the supplicant moans that vibrated in between his fingers. He was in control, and his lover was enoying it. Of course, he didn't want Alan to pass out.

While approaching to his climax, Dave's thrusts became harder and deeper, yet clumsier. The sweat and the constant shaking somehow caused the belt to unfasten by itself, letting Alan's wrists go free again, but neither him or Dave seemed to realize about it. Only after Dave shot his load with a loud groan and with a last squeeze on Alan's throat, them both aknowledged it. Dave tried to catch some air before raising up a hand. His chest was heaving fast.  
  
_"Wait, let me just..."_  
  
_"Nah"_  
  
With some effort, Alan climbed on top of Dave and kissed him tenderly. Dave wrapped his arms around his back in response.  
  
_"You're a kinky fuck. I'll be gentle"_  
  
Dave pouted while Alan wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
_"I'm sorry. I got too carried away..."_  
  
_"It's fine, I liked it, it was... different"_  
  
The rain was still pouring outside, perhaps it even had appeased in the last minutes, but they couldn't really tell. Dave wasn't able to think of anything other than Alan's kisses and caresses. He didn't even try to not to.  
  
_"Al, I'm so..."_  
  
But he couldn't say another word. Alan smiled and pressed his index against his lips, silencing him. The game was still on.  
  
  



End file.
